1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with an improved retaining device assembled therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,130,820 issued on Oct. 10, 2000, discloses an electrical connector including a fan, the fan is positioned adjacent to a memory card and a retaining device having three claws couples the fan to a mother board, and thus the fan can be held stably. However, the claw mounted on the mother board will take up a big space of the mother board.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is highly desired to meet overcome the requirement.